Akatsuki No Senzai
by BoywhoCried
Summary: When an unexpected fiend suddenly appeared killing the entire village, Jounin Naruto and his comfades had to find this fiend who destroyed their village when they came back from their missions. And to find a cloak clad with red clouds woman standing in the middle of the entire village, and her figure too familiar to Naruto as he realised that lady was once his own student.
1. Prologue: A New Destiny

Prologue: A New Destiny

It was a usual day in Konoha. Everything was peaceful, except for the loud screams and chasing of cats around the place.

"Gah, how troublesome." A black haired male with his jet black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail on his head as he laid on a grassy hill near Konoha, looking at the skies, his sharp ears catching the noise below.

"Haha." His blond friend near him grinned as she laughed gently, her jounin vest brushed gently his body as she held her legs in her hands. "Shikamaru, don't say it like that, remembered we were once like that too?"

Shikamaru's lazy face stretched into a tiny smirk," Can never forget how troublesome it was, especially having you in my team, Ino."

Ino smiled as she extended her fingers around a flower next to Shikamaru's face.

"So were you, you lazy pig."

Shikamaru smiled as Ino's fingers lightly brush his face as her fingers wrapped around the flower.

. . . . . . . .ANS

In the village, a black haired female stuttered as she apologised to each of the villagers after her genin team left another building in a mess just because of a cat chase. Her pale silver eyes could be close to tears as she went to calm her team down to no avail as she had to chase her genin team again.

_Oh my_, the female Hinata sighed as she leaped off another roof again as she tried to catch up with her genin team. But a gentle smile was on her face, _they are so alike Naruto_.

... ANS

In the Hokage tower Kiba and Shino were reporting to Shizune who carried the scrolls for a emergency surgery later. She struggled with the scrolls as the wolf-like Kiba exclaimed," HUH? Tsunade-sama isn't here?" Shino nodded in unison, as silent as he was always. Shizune gasped rolling her eyes to the ceiling." You are starting to get as annoying as Naruto already, Kiba! I already told you for the last time Tsunade-sama went out on a mission!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow, as he stroked his chin, Akamaru wagging his tail, tilting his head before releasing a bark as he stared at Kiba. Kiba spoke," But Tsunade-sama rarely goes on missions, she is a Hokage, and shouldn't she be here protecting her country?"

Shizune shrugged as she pushed open a door with her foot.

"Urgh, she didn't tell me what is going on, but if she has to leave for a mission, it has to be really important. Now Yamato, Kakashi and the rest of the jounin members are taking care of the village borders in case of any attacks on Konoha. How about you go and join them, Kiba? Shino?" Before closing the door with a large huff.

Kiba turned to Shino, asking," What do you think, Shino?"

Shino did not speak; just silently stare out of the window as Kiba gasp experatedly," Nevermind."

Shino watched Kiba leave as he softly spoke," Kiba, you never wait do you. Tsunade never leaves, she always would ask a Jounin, but if she leaves, means… something big has happened."

But only silence replied Shino as Shino lowered his head and continued to follow the disappearing Kiba and Akamaru.

... ANS

"AHHHH!" A loud cry echoed in the village as a pink haired female released a large scream as she crashed into a bunch of genin. She broke a nerve as she screamed at them, grabbing them by the collar as they tried to escape, their eyes on the cat they were chasing… Today was not her best day after all.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Sakura turned about to scream at the Jounin who was supposed to take of the genin team, only to meet Hinata tears nearly rimming her eyes. Sakura's angry face broke into a large smile as she happily exclaimed," Hinata! Fancy seeing you here!"

Hinata panted to a stop, a smile was on her face when she saw Sakura. She looked down at her genin team as she then released a sheepish smile at Sakura, after looking at her genin team unconscious, a large blue black bump protruded on their head. Hinata stroked her genin's heads as she looked up at Sakura, her silver eyes as if were smiling," Sakura, it's great to see you!"

Sakura bent down next to her, her hand reached out to a genin's face, grinning as she poke his cheek playfully," I see you are with your team again! Being a jounin is tough, isn't it?"

Hinata sheepishly smiled, a usual blush was on her face," Haha, definitely. But at least it brings back good memories, doesn't it Sakura?"

Sakura glanced down at the 3 unconscious genin she knocked out, as she looked at the blond male among them, and a gentle smile was on her face. "Yeah, it really does."

Hinata suddenly realised something as she questioned Sakura," why are you here Sakura? Aren't you supposed to be Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura shook her head. "Tsunade-sama is on a mission today, I have to stay here, me and Shizune is now in charge of the medics in the village in case of any sudden attacks. I need to get something from the pharmacy so I came here."

Hinata raised her eyebrows," Then, where is Naruto-kun?"

Sakura brushed her legs as she stood up and smiled at Hinata," He went with Tsunade sama together with Sai. Isn't it weird? Tsunade could have asked anybody, but she asked for those two weirdos!"

Hinata sheepishly smiled," Come on Sakura, they are not weird! Especially Naruto-k-kun."

She started stuttering as she blushed unconsciously. Sakura grinned, as she looked up at the 5 hokages that was on the tall hills of Konoha," Of course they are weird. Especially Naruto, you have to admit. Yet, it does brings back memories. Team 7 eh?" Her green jounin vest brushed against her skin as she stroked her fingers through her hair.

... ANS

"1001, 1002, 1003-" A black haired male, adorned in a tight green jumpsuit, his forehead lined with large amounts of sweat as he did a one handed push ups, gasping as a shinobi with two brown buns and brown hair adorning her face sighed as she lay stomach face down on the grass, tired from all the pushups Gai-sensei had been giving her, Neji and Lee. Next to her lay a male with long flowing black hair, his silver eyes looked at up at the sky as he panted desperately. Tenten gasped in expiration as she turned her head to Neji, who turned his head to her at the same time. She smiled at him as she slowly picked herself up, about to continue when Gai-sensei suddenly charged into the scene as Lee jumped up, saluting to his sensei. Tenten rolled her eyes at her sensei but she listened anyway. Neji sat up too, his hand brushed gently against Tenten. Gai-sensei grinned as he spoke loudly," Come on, my grasshoppers! Tsunade have ordered we meet her at the gates of Konoha once she is back from her mission! Let's go Grasshoppers!" before he leaped off, followed by Lee.

Tenten groaned as she stood up, scratching her head. "Man, now grasshoppers. Are we, martial art students?"

Neji stood up too, as he lightly grinned, unusual for a serious shinobi like him," Let's go Tenten, Tsunade doesn't go for missions, don't you realise that? She probably will bring something important back, maybe something powerful that can protect the village."

Tenten smiled as she gave a smile to her old teammate of Team 10, as they fingers brushed against each other very slightly.

... ANS

"One more plate of chicken and pork meat please!" a plump male with painted round circles around his cheeks raised his large hand, ordering one more plate of raw meat. His chopsticks skilfully picking off the cooked meat off the grillers as he gobbled down another plate of meat in an instant.

"Chouji!" A female voiced called to him as he turned, his face speckled with rice. His eyes caught sight of Ino and Shikamaru as his face spread into a grin. "Ino! Shikamaru! You're back! How was the mission?"

"What mission, Chouji?" Ino questioned as she sat down opposite him, Shikamaru taking a seat next to her.

Chouji raised an eyebrow," Didn't Tsunade call you and Shikamaru to a mission?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

" I didn't know Tsunade-sama was on a mission." Ino said.

Chouji shrugged just as another plate of meat came in time as he skilfully placed down on the sizzling grill. Shikamaru questioned, his usual brown eyes filled with suspicion," Don't you guys find it weird Tsunade-sama is on a mission?"

Ino and Chouji nodded, as they thought deeply together with Shikamaru in silence, even Chouji stopped eating his meal, when a loud stampeded noise shook the entire shop as the 3 shinobis peek out, to see 2 bolts of green flying past, before they saw a familiar shinobi with two buns on her head chasing, while her partner with long flowing black hair slowly followed. Later, another loud bark echoed as a large crash was heard outside. The 3 shinobis winced as they heard their fellow shinobi's shouts over the large stampede as they 3 looked at each other, and a smile crossed their face.

They all left the shop, after Chouji chomped down the remaining pieces that were not burnt yet.

As they left the place, Ino was met head first with Kiba's butt in her face as she was knocked out cold by the large impact as a large high pitched scream echoed as Sakura threw Kiba off the ground after he accidently fell onto her, his hands were on her chest.

Shikamaru dodged as Akamaru flew over his head as Kiba woke up groggily as he noticed his butt was in Ino's face, as Hinata tried to calm down Lee who was chasing Gai-sensei. Shino stood silently near the gate, watching the scene behind him as he sighed softly. Chouji's hand fumbled with a packet of chips which miraculously appeared in his hands, while Neji got knocked into Tenten's body when Sakura swung Lee together with Hinata towards them.

Laughter in the village got louder as the jounin were all smiling, the bright smiles were shining beneath the near evening sun as they broke out in wide grins and laughter.

"Grasshoppers! Tsunade is back!" Gai-sensei spoke; his hands were pushing onto Kakashi's shoulders as he peered over Kakashi's mass of hair. Yamato smiling as he turned to Tsunade's direction, before he saw not only Naruto and Sai are back, but somebody extra too. Yamato narrowed his eyes as he watched them getting closer.

The jounins stop their wreckage as they turned to the opening gates of Konoha, ready to welcome their beloved Hokage. When Ino suddenly felt a tug in her stomach as she suddenly released a slight moan as she staggered. What is that? She felt a large hand on her shoulder as she looked up at Shikamaru who gave her a questioning look. She clutched her forehead as she winced. Something is coming. A large amount of chakra.

She looked up at the gates, as the stiletto of her jounin friends and Hokage approach the gates. Wait-the stiletto looks weird, it looks like… 4 people.

Shino glanced out, as he peered through the sunglasses that rimmed his face. Somehow, he suddenly felt a weird ominous feeling as his bugs start to react weirdly. Strange… He narrowed his eyes. Who is out there other than Hokage-sama, Naruto and Sai? Shino silently peered over his collar.

Naruto was carrying a child on his back; his footsteps were heavier than usual as the Jounins caught sight of a mass of light brown hair flowing down Naruto's shoulder, the ends of that hair is lined with black. The child face was not seen as the child buried her face in Naruto's back but a glimmer of silver was seen beneath the hair, and they also noticed Naruto was not wearing the Head protector which was rare.

Tsunade ended her steps at Konoha's gate as everybody gave a usual greeting, but instead of a smile, her eyes hardened as she turned back to the child on Naruto's back. Sakura peered over Naruto's shoulder, but that only resulted for the child to lower his head even more.

"Who is that, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked curiously as she looked at Tsunade-sama straight in the eyes.

Tsunade blinked and did not reply. She then turned to the child and spoke," Come on, show your face to them."

The jounin watched as the child raised her head gently and revealed a bright amber right eye; where else her left eye was fully covered by her fringe bandaged around her head. She stared at them, not with fear, but a strange curiosity that somehow brings shivers down their back. Like as if she knew all about them.

Her forehead wears the head protector which looked like Naruto's, and he glance at them once, and lowered his head again.

Tsunade sighed as she ordered, "Sai, Naruto, bring her to the hospital, we need to get her eye checked. After that, please go back to your homes to rest." Sai and Naruto nodded, both their usual expressions were replaced by solemn expressions.

As the jounin watched their fellow comrades disappear, they turn to Tsunade with questioning looks. Only to get a hard look by Tsunade, before she scratched the back of her neck.

"I don't know who she is. But I only know that she knows everything about us, and not only that, her eye…" Tsunade glance at the child. "I'm afraid, they have been damaged till no repair, ripped off their socket."

Watching the Jounin team's aghast expressions, Tsunade shook her head and held her forehead with her palm. "That girl has faced too much pain…"

* * *

A broad shoulder man opened his eyes, revealing rings of purple etched in his eyes. He narrowed his brows, his orange hair seemed to flinch agitatedly. Something is out there… He called out," Konan."

In a flash, followed by the rustling of many crisp papers, a girl with a dark shade of indigo hair slowly came into form, the papers rustled noisily as they closed in onto her body and like paper being inserted, it formed her face and body. She blinked, her amber eyes glancing at the male with orange hair. "Yes, Pain?"

Pain glanced out of the open window and he narrowed his eyes. His black piercings which surrounded his nose and ears twitched, the rain in the village continued to pour noisily.

"Do you sense something?"

Konan slightly hesitated before she nodded, knowing her reactions could kill her if she is not careful. She whispered," what is that?"

Pain shook his head, but his eyes flashed weirdly.

"Something interesting is out there… It feels… So painful… "

Konan smiled a smile with no feelings.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys, this is my first "new character in a fanfic" fanfic :P So in this Naruto World, everything is normal, so Akatsuki haven't die yet ( I mean who wants Hot guys to die) and Naruto is now Jounin (well I have to let him) Sasuke is not around (he is still with Orochimaru here) and yeah, quite confusing (,) Gomen, but I hope you will like it :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Girl

Chapter 1: Strange girl

"Come in." Tsunade's voice rang in the Hokage's room.

The door opened, revealing the Jounins including Naruto and Sai. They noticed Shizune, Yamato, Kakashi and Gai were also in the room.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto spoke first, his blue eyes eyeing the lady hokage.

Tsunade folded her arms as she spoke,"Yesterday, Naruto, Sai and I went on a mission, and came back with a child. All of you want to know what the mission was, don't you?"

The jounins including Naruto and Sai( who were not noted on the mission)nodded, while the sensei watched Tsunade. Tsunade released her arms, and folded her fingers gently around each other and lay her chin on it. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, breathing in and out before opening her eyes.

"The day before yesterday, I have received a short warning of a sudden explosion that occurred in a village near Konoha. What seemed brief but deadly, killed all the villagers in the village. At first, we thought of it as a doing of the Akatsuki, but what shocked us is that there is not only no evidence of any Akatsuki movement but also no remains of what was a bomb."

The jounins seemed really surprised as they heard the mission. A sudden explosion, but no remains of a bomb or any movment of the Akatsuki?

Sakura then asked,"But it could be an attack from other countries, or probably a work of a Rogue ninja!"

Tsunade nodded, before continuing," Yes, it is possible. But another thing we discovered that the explosion had destroyed somewhat an entire 20km circumference around the entire village, and such a bomb is not even possible unless…" She looked up at Naruto who bit his lip. The jounins all thought the same thing. A work of a Bijuu.

Tsunade continued," And what is worse, is that each countries' junchirikki had not left the country on that very same day and moreover there is also no work of any large explosive bombers nearby at all. The explosion acted as if on its own, without any wrong-doers and any one setting of the explosion!"

Silence fell onto the Hokage's room as they all glanced nervously at each other. Something sounded wrong.

Tsunade nodded at the silence before she exclaimed, "Later after the warning was sent to us, I immediately wanted to send Yamato with Kakashi over. I am a Hokage and I have to stay put. But…" She clasp her hands tightly together, feeling her entire body release a shudder. "Something felt wrong. And an entire village disappeared under a mysterious explosion… I had to go."

She looked up at the faces of the jounins. She then spoke,"Nothing was left, nothing, not even debris, just a large dent in the ground, so thin it could break the molten core to the lava below. And 20km wide, this is not a usual bomb. And what's more." She gripped her fingers more tightly than ever.

"That child is discovered, barely alive, her eye wounded till no repair, and somehow, lost her entire memory on everything. Her entire life, her name, her age, everything."

"And what was worse, her body did not sustain any injuries of an after bomb attack." She blinked. "But only serious injuries of ninjutsu and taijutus, and probably genjutsu too. And to be found in the middle of an aftermath of an explosion, it is strange, to find someone as if just attacked, and not destroyed by an explosion found there, as if no explosion occurred."

Shikamaru questioned," She could have been dumped there once the explosion cleared. Or she probably came from a sudden battle nearby and fainted there. … or probably… she could be a…" He looked at Naruto.

"There are many possibilities" Tsunade growled. "But one more thing, after that explosion, was there a large tremor, and moreover another flash explosion which probably would affect many nearby and they would have been seriously injured or possibly killed too. But we searched the areas nearby incase the person who set the bomb is possibly around too, but discovered nothing."

She released her fingers as she leaned back, glancing at the elder Jounins as she bit her lip. They all thought the same thing: weird.

Why would that child be there after a large and deadly explosion? Why is she injured as if she came through a battle? Why is she even alive?

Tsunade gave another glance before she spoke," But anyways, the girl is somehow knows something even after she lost her memories."

The jounin looked at their Hokage, their eyes were enough to say "What does she know?"

Tsunade sighed as she beckoned her finger at the corner of the room which was shielded with shadows.

The jounins glance at that corner, as a pair of feet adorned with the usual ninja sandals shuffled out, followed by a flash of golden brown hair with the ends dyed black. A girl at the age of 13-14 peered out, her left eye was still bandaged and covered with her fringe, as her visibly amber right eye glimmered under the sunlight that shone on her. She wore a hoodie which was combined together with a tube top, revealing bindings beneath her hoodie and it continues to wrap all the way down her stomach. She wears a large brown utility belt and a mini black skirt. She wears leg and arm warmers which has a black binding. She holds in her hand the forehead protector that Naruto lent her.

She smiled a mischievous smile.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Minna-san!" She released a slight laughter, tilting her head, her amber eye glistening.


End file.
